Many devices, including hyperspectral imaging systems, must be calibrated for spectral, spatial and radiometric response. The calibration is traditionally completed using a scanning monochromator and a uniform source, typically an integrating sphere. This type of calibration method is plagued with problems due to non-uniform output properties of the monochromator.
A need therefore exists for improved methods and systems for generating uniform monochromatic electromagnetic radiation.